deblobfandomcom-20200213-history
Chroma City
Chroma City is the setting for ''de Blob'' and certain levels in de Blob 2 (DS) and is one of the most colourful cities on Raydia. de Blob When the INKT Corporation invaded Raydia, it's leader Comrade Black made Chroma City his hub for local industry and main area for the Inky armies. He also made Chroma City the spot for the construction of the Ministry Of Ink. It was completely drained of color by Comrade Black and the Inkies. Its waters were flooded with ink and the buildings were color-drained by Leechbots (after sucking up paint they are called Paintbots). The citizens were turned into slaves called Graydians. The city was also turned into the main base for the Inky army. When Blob saw what the Inkies were doing to the city he sprung into action and with the help of the Colour Underground slowly took back the city. Cornered at Lake Raydia Comrade Black ordered his troops to load the stolen colour onto his spaceship and took off. Blob managed to sneak onboard and released the silos containing the stolen colour that fell back onto Raydia. Blob then battled Comrade Black's robot and defeated it. He launched one final Transformation Engine that blew up the ship with an explosion of colour and converted Chroma City and Raydia back into a colourful place. Chroma City celebrated long into the night it's victory against the INKT Corporation. de Blob 2 (DS) Trouble came to Chroma City once more, this time in the form of the mutated Inky 'De Blot'. Once again Chroma City was bleached and Inky soldiers imprisoned the citizens, including the city's Mayor. Blot planned on launching and blowing up a rocket full of ink over Chroma City. However Blob sabotaged the rocket by filling it up with color energy instead. He then defeated Blot, and whilest he was knocked out, tied Blot up to his own rocket. The rocket takes off and blows up (destroying De Blot with it) and rains down color energy onto the city. The city is saved once more. Locations During Comrade Black's raid, the city had been divided by sector gates and INKT barricades. The city had also been covered in traps such as spikes and electrical plates. This was mainly because of the colour rebellion. *-Last Resort: The part of the city visited by Blob in the first level. In this place there is a hotel district and the Paintbot Transmitter, the first major landmark of the game. *- Uptown : This part has one big landmark at the end, but the main one seens to be the great bridge. Next to it there is Comrade Black's statue. This place is marked by the good quality music. *- Downtown: This is where Chroma City Hall is located. This place has got a sport theme on landmarks, squares, etc. *- Chroma Dam : This part became very polluted with ink by the Inkies. Before this, the Dam had many giant fish. The Dam has a fish and water theme. *- Guggentraz Island: In this part lies the museum of same name. It turned in a prison to put artists in during the invasion. *- Docklands: In this part there is Chroma City's port. There are many containers and sillos in this place. *- Hanging Gardens: This is the part where the Raydians were born. It is a very sacrade place. The main landmark here is a huge hanging garden very protected by the Comrade's forces. *- Chroma City Fun Park: In this place Raydians used to have fun, but INKT made it a very boring and used an attraction to recycle INKY. During the invasion, Graydians were sent to one of the former rides, the Vortex (during the invasion known as the "centrifuge") to have ink extracted from their suits by spinning the ink out. *- Ministry of Ink: This is where INKT made their base. On its first part there is a big square protected by turrets, where there is a statue of the Comrade. After this there is a great generator that makes the Ministry's shield. In the end there is a bridge that separates the base from the HQ. The HQ seems to be a three-story building, it's protected by turrets and elite INKYs. To paint it Blob needs to colour a water treatment station and then paint its three weak points with 50 Brown points each. *- Lake Raydia: This is a huge lake where INKT had parked its spaceship before the Comrade ordered his troops to retreat. The spaceship was equipped with silos that contained the city's stolen colour. Blob boarded the ship here and transformed Raydia with the final transform engine after defeating Comrade Black. *- Chroma Grotto: This area of the city is only seen in De Blob 2 (DS) and is split into five diffent areas. Trivia Ironically, the word 'Chroma' means the purity or intensity of colour or its freedom from white or gray. Category:Locations Category:Lake Raydia Category:Downtown